The goal of the UCLA-Fogarty Program is to collaborate with Mexican/Columbian faculty/students to engage in training and research in occupational and environmental health (EOH) that meets societal needs and train individuals who will play a leadership role to enhance academic capability, scientific research, to address policy issues, and to reduce morbidity and mortality associated with the workplace and the environment. The specific aims of the UCLA-Fogarty Program are: 1) providing research training of scientists and professionals in Mexico at the master's, doctoral, and postdoctoral/faculty levels in EOH based on a needs assessment of academic limitations and identified EOH high priority areas;2) conducting joint EOH research as elements of the training program with Mexican academic and government collaborators in high priority areas to build research capacity of the students participating in the training program;3) strengthening centers of training and research excellence in EOH-related sciences in Mexico through EOH research, curriculum development, participation in in-country offered courses, and academic training at UCLA;4) serving as a catalyst to bring together centers of training and research excellence in joint efforts to address important EOH problems of major significance affecting large populations of Mexico;5) establishing a regional and multi-institutional public outreach and training resource center for Mexico to stimulate the movement of research findings and effective environmental and occupational health practices into the general economic and public health practices;60 collaborating with the Mexican Institute of Social Security (government agency) to enhance its training efforts in Occupational Medicine through promulgation of their two-year course at Mexican universities and through curriculum development. A number of training initiatives are slated for the next five years including: training on psychosocial factors/workplace organization and ergonomics, internships at U.S. national and state agencies, extending the training efforts regionally by launching a new training program in Colombia, and enhancing publication authorship by conducting training workshops and EOH topical conferences.